


De cómo hundirse y aprender a flotar

by sickdreamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Light Angst, Marauders' Era, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickdreamer/pseuds/sickdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius estaba seguro de que no había sido él el culpable. Que el resto no lo supiera solo lo hacía peor.</p><p> </p><p>Este songfic intenta plasmar lo que debió haber vivido Sirius desde de la muerte de los Potter hasta el final de EL Prisionero de Azkabán. Intenté hacerlo lo menos angst posible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De cómo hundirse y aprender a flotar

**Author's Note:**

> Jelou. ¿Saben que para mi bingo tuve que escribir un songfic y quedó tan malo que me da verguenza?
> 
> Ya, quedó así de mugriento porque le faltaron feels.
> 
> PERO el día después de postearlo -porque el bingo así lo requería-, estuve conversando con mi terroncito de azúcar germana (what?) y tuvimos feels con Tears in Heaven mientras hablabamos de canciones para songfic. Así que escribí otro menos mugroso que el del bingo para compensar. Este está lleno de amor. No me acaba de gustar cómo está escrito, pero bueeeeh... deditos arriba igual porque creo que se entiende y no quedó malo.
> 
> \- Junio 2015

Noviembre había comenzado hacía pocos días, llevándose consigo lo que quedaba de sol y calor. Para algunos, Noviembre se había llevado algo más que eso.

  
 _Would you know my name_  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven?

  
Muchos magos habían salido a celebrar la caída de Lord Voldemort a pesar del gélido aire que ya comenzaba a correr. Solo se hablaba del Niño Que Vivió y el gran sacrificio que hicieron sus padres. _Como si eso hubiese sido suficiente._  
  
De los ojos del mayor de los Black cayó una lágrima, luego otra y antes de dejar salir un sollozo salió rápidamente de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras y con una torpe patada abrió la puerta hacia el exterior.Había llegado tan rápido como pudo al Valle de Godric _¿Para qué? Ya no había nada que hacer ahí._

  
Dio un último vistazo a la casa donde hacía unas horas había acabado la Guerra y subió a su escoba.

  
 _I must be strong_  
And carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven.

  
\- Fuiste tú, Sirius. Ya todo el mundo mágico lo sabe.  
  
Las palabras de Remus resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez.- ¿De qué rayos hablas, Lunático? -realmente no entendía qué era lo que pasaba. ¿Su culpa lo de Lily y James? Jamás. Habría preferido que le sacaran los ojos y lo hirvieran en aceite antes de hacer algo así. Era evidente...  
Lo era, ¿verdad?

  
Remus solo lo miró, con una cara que no le conocía y eso le dio miedo. Él era lo único que seguía teniendo. A Remus y a su ahijado. _Su ahijado._

  
\- ¿Dónde está Harry?

  
\- A salvo -el tono del castaño fue cortante- Vete, Sirius. Ya hiciste mucho aquí.Alcanzó a tomar del brazo a Lupin antes de que éste saliera de la habitación.

  
\- Tú sabes que yo no sería capaz de eso, Lunático, mírame.- Lupin se giró un poco, solo para alcanzar a verlo de reojo- Como era obvio que yo sería el guardián le dije a Colagusano que él lo fuera. Era lo más seguro. Él era el único que sabía dónde estaban, Remus.

  
\- Lo único que queda de Colagusano está sobre la mesa, Black -lo último fue dicho con amargura. Lupin sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho más - Si algo de cariño te queda por Lily y James, no molestes a Harry.

  
Nunca pensó que estas serían las últimas palabras que escucharía de Remus en muchos años, ni que éstas lo fueran a perseguir desde entonces.

  
  
 _Would you hold my hand_  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven?

  
Era el cuarto plato de porcelana fina que lanzaba desde las escaleras de la mansión de la _honorable familia Black_. Le daba asco.  
  
Desde que era un niño le revolvía el estomago el solo escuchar su apellido dicho con tal suficiencia, como si fueran mejores que todos, aunque para él eran más repulsivos que la más insignificante cucaracha.Esta vez lanzó una copa de cristal.Su familia le repugnaba, pero él seguía siendo parte de ella. Era tan solo _otro Black más_. O lo fue hasta que conoció a James.

  
James había sido su primer amigo, su compañero, su hermano, su familia, su mejor decisión y probablemente con él habían aparecido también otras pequeñas cosas que lo hicieron caminar por fin con la cabeza en alto.

  
Quizás podía hacer que cayera la lámpara flotante del salón principal. _Definitivamente debía hacerlo_.Fue Jimmy el que le ayudó a ser ese Black que marcaba la diferencia. Ese Black que no le daba asco. Ese Black que parecía haberse esfumado para el resto del mundo luego de su muerte.Sintió su cuerpo entumecerse mientras veía caer la gran araña de cristal. Escuchó unas voces. Qué más daba. Al parecer volvía a ser simplemente _otro Black más._

  
 _I'll find my way_  
Through night and day,  
'Cause I know I just can't stay  
Here in heaven.

 

No tenía idea de a dónde lo llevaban y realmente no le importaba. Solo sabía que para todos era él quien entregó a los Potter.

  
Iba rodeado de magos que lo apuntaban con sus varitas, con las manos atadas. Casi podía apostar que se dirigía a una nueva torre de Azkaban. No se escuchaba más que el sonido de su propia respiración.  
  
Se detuvieron en una esquina y tras pronunciar unos cuantos hechizos, fue empujado hacia lo que sería su nuevo hogar. Apestaba a mierda.

  
 _Time can bring you down,_  
Time can bend your knees.  
Time can break your heart,  
Have you begging please, begging please.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí ya. Probablemente bastante.

  
No podía negar que se sentía complacido de presenciar en primera fila cada vez que un mortífago llegaba a una celda, pero su felicidad terminaba en cuanto a susurros por la noche volvían a recordarle que aunque él no fuera el culpable, fue menos inteligente que ese asqueroso de Petigrew.

 

 _Beyond the door,_  
There's peace I'm sure,  
And I know there'll be no more  
Tears in heaven.

  
Hacía una semana había escuchado ya, en el murmullo nocturno, que ese hijo de puta no estaba muerto. No del todo al menos.

  
Los primeros días creyó que era una broma, pero poco a poco se fue convenciendo de que podía ser verdad. Y si lo era, Harry estaba en peligro. Y no, _la muerte de James no podía ser en vano._

Antes de la última ronda nocturna de su doceavo año en Azkaban, Sirius Black logró hacer explotar la pared de su celda con una varita robada.  
Había demorado una semana en aprender a llamar la varita del grasiento cocinero con palabras y dos en calcular que un minuto iba a caer desde la torre hasta el mar.  
  
Nadie entendió cómo pudo escapar si en ese terreno era imposible desaparecer, pero tampoco nadie sospechó del perro negro que nadaba laboriosamente hacia el norte en el mar.

  
 _Would you know my name_  
 _If I saw you in heaven?_  
 _Would it be the same_  
If I saw you in heaven?  
  


Sirius sabía que Harry lucía igual que su padre le asustaba un poco olvidar ese detalle y lanzarse sobre el chico como habría hecho con James.  
  
A lo mejor no había tanto de qué preocuparse. Seguramente los años en Azkaban lo habían hecho más prudente, porque cada idea que tenía respecto a Harry era mil veces menos idiota que las ideas que le proponía a James.

  
Definitivamente Harry lucía como James, pero no lo era. Tal como él mismo lucía como el gamberro que hace más de una década solo bromeaba, pero era otro Sirius, ahora solo pensaba en cuidar lo único que quedaba de James y Lily.

  
No era el mismo Sirius. Quizás era uno mejor.

 _I must be strong_  
And carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven.

  
Lupin caminó por el Valle de Godric buscando a Sirius Black. El muy traidor había salido corriendo despavorido luego de prometer que se comportaría en el paseo matutino.

  
De pronto, una idea cruzó su mente y emprendió marcha a un lugar conocido.

  
Habían pasado trece años desde que James y Lily dejaron de respirar. Y dieciocho desde que Sirius se metiera con los pies fríos a la cama con James.  
Eso Remus Lupin lo recordaba perfectamente, porque fue esa misma noche en que James Potter prometió hacer padrino de su primer hijo con Lily a Sirius, a lo que éste aceptó complacido antes de quedarse dormido.

  
Por eso, el cansado profesor miró nostálgico al perro que dormía plácidamente sobre la tumba de quien siempre sería su mejor amigo.

 

 


End file.
